Xemnas
Xemnas is the main villain of The Interference and the final boss of Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of Organisation XIII and commander of all the Nobodies, as well as the Nobody of Xehanort. History The Interference Xemnas barely appears for the majority of The Interference, but his influence is felt throughout the story. At the beginning of Alexander Karsath's interference, Xemnas makes an announcement to the rest of the Organisation informing them of Alex, the nature of interfering, and Alex's powers. He supposes that Alex would become a viable asset in defeating Sora and decides to make a gamble in offering Alex a place at the Organisation's side. While Axel explores the digital Twilight Town looking for Roxas, Xemnas sends Saïx to the real Twilight Town with the proposition that Alex joins them. Although Alex turns down the proposition, Xemnas's orders to collect Alex continue, but Saïx instead sends Demyx. Personality Being the founder of Organization XIII and apparently the oldest of Nobodies, Xemnas is truly emotionless to the point that he does not even remember what it was like to have any feelings. He claims that this allowed him to have a clear understanding of the heart, though this had, in actuality, warped his mind into believing that anger, hatred, and other negative emotions dominate the heart. His lack of emotion deprives him of remorse for his actions, as well as for the loss of other members of the Organization. He cares only about Kingdom Hearts, even lamenting it when it is damaged, and possesses a deep desire for power. However, on some occasions, he has appeared to value friendship, as he is shown to converse with the armor of Aqua in the Chamber of Repose, though this is likely due to the influence of Terra. Appearance Xemnas is a tall, imposing man, and quite muscular. He has tanned skin a few shades darker than Sora's, long silver hair that is vaguely spiked near the crown and flows down to the middle of his back and on top of his shoulders with a thin fringe and bright amber eyes. As with all of the members of his Organisation, he dons a black hooded leather coat with silver chain pulls, black full gloves and knee-high black boots. During the final battle, Xemnas' uniform changes color. The coat becomes mostly white, with black spiking patterns covering it, many of which are reminiscent of graphics like Sora's crown, Roxas' zip pull, the Nobody emblem, and the Kingdom Hearts heart logo. The gloves, boots, and trousers remain black. Powers and Weapons As the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas wields nothingness and manifests this as blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. It is noted by Axel that Xemnas's control over nothingness allows him to even reduce other Organization members into Dusks if he wants to. In his encounter with Sora as the "Unknown" in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and their first battle in Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas is very agile, and attacks with swift acrobatic combos with his blades. He can also teleport, fly, and create energy barriers to shield himself. Besides using them as melee weapons, Xemnas can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles and can either fire them directly from his hands or create them in mid-air. In all three battles with Xemnas's unarmored form, Xemnas also incorporates some sort of attack that drains his opponent's health with a sphere of dark energy, though the exact manner of this has varied (see below). Source games *''Kingdom Hearts II'', 2005 *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'', 2009 Category:Nobodies Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters